


Valentine's Day

by CherryPie0



Series: Lessons well learned [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Loki can be a little dramatic, Loki is Sixteen, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Thor is in his 30s, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki has never been in a relationship on Valentine's Day before, but it's different this year. Or at least he thinks it is.He's with Thor now, but he alsoisn't, because even though they've been seeing each other for more than three months, Loki doesn't know if what they have is considered a relationship.So he tells himself that even if they're not celebrating today, it's absolutely okay, it doesn't mean anything and he has nothing to worry about. And that works for the most part, until he goes to Thor's class and sees him talking with Ms. Foster.Again.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Lessons well learned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295939
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff and smut so it can definitely be read separately, even if it's part of the series 😁
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!❤️

It's not that Loki hates Valentine's Day - truly he _doesn't_ \- but it's certainly not his favorite either. He has never really been in a relationship or in love with anyone the previous years, so it's not like he had anything to celebrate. And well, being single - and sometimes lonely - definitely didn't make him love this day any more.

But it's different this year. Or at least he kind of thinks it is.

He's with Thor now, but he also _isn't_ , because even though they've been seeing each other for more than three months, Loki doesn't know if what they have is considered a relationship, so he has absolutely no idea if they're supposed to celebrate today or not. He considered asking Thor, but he dismissed that thought rather quickly. He didn't want to get rejected or appear childish.

Besides, Valentine's Day is for people who are in love, right?

And even though he thinks he might actually be in love with Thor, he highly doubts that's also the case for Thor. Thor certainly hasn’t said anything to indicate that he _loves_ him.

He's aware that Thor likes him, meaning he likes fucking him and having him around sometimes - which usually means Loki spending his weekends at Thor's apartment - but that's all.

So Loki has decided to simply avoid the subject and pretend it's just any other day when they meet later this evening; it's safer this way. For a moment he did let himself imagine how nice it would be if Thor had anything special planned for tonight, but he knows that that's not happening, so it's better to not entertain such thoughts and gets his hopes up for no reason.

Plus, he and Thor have a good thing going on, he shouldn't be getting ungrateful or greedy. They're just fine as they are.

Even though, Loki did actually buy a pair of red lacy panties and stockings for tonight, but will absolutely deny it if asked if it's for Valentine's Day. It was simply a random purchase; red happens to be Thor's favorite color, after all.

His day at school is uneventful as it usually is, nothing exciting happens, but everything goes well enough, and Loki can't help but feel impatient for Thor's class. It's always fun, teasing Thor and watching him do his best to be absolutely professional. Loki doubts anyone else notices it, but he has spent many hours observing him and he can tell when his teasing and playful glances get to Thor.

He's rather cheerful and excited as he heads to the class, but his mood changes instantly the moment he steps into the classroom and finds Thor talking to Ms. Foster.

_Again._

Loki usually goes early to Thor's class, hoping to find him there alone. They don't risk talking much at the school, but even the looks full of promise Thor gives him are enough to make Loki's day significantly better.

He guesses that's out of the question now.

Thor and Ms. Foster barely acknowledge him with a glance as Loki walks to his desk. He sits on his chair and pretends he's looking something in his book, wanting to appear busy, even as his ears are focused on the conversation Thor is having with Ms. Foster.

"-even happier than the kids that it's finally Friday. Oh, are you celebrating today?" Jane asks and Loki bites his lip to stop himself from snorting; _very smooth, Ms. Foster_.

"Uh, no. Not really," he says, the words feeling like a stab in Loki's heart. He knows Thor couldn't say anything about him, but his reply is still really fucking disappointing and hurtful. Thor could have given her a vague answer and said that he's celebrating with his partner or some shit, but of course he fucking didn't.

And why would he? They're not celebrating anything today, after all.

"Great! I mean, I was thinking perhaps we could do something together? Go out for dinner maybe?"

"Oh. I, uh, actually I already have plans with some friends," he says and when Loki glances at him, he finds an apologetic grimace on Thor's face, like he truly is sorry for not being able to go out with her. "Some other time next week, maybe?"

"I would love that," Jane says immediately and brushes her hand gently over his bicep. Thor smiles at her and at that moment Loki would absolutely love to stab Thor in the eye with his pen. Unfortunately he can’t. "We'll talk later," she says - another gentle touch on Thor's arm - before finally leaving.

Thor's eyes find Loki a second later, as if he only now realizes Loki's there.

Loki pretends he doesn't notice him and averts his gaze, trying to appear completely unbothered, even though on the inside he's actually _seething_ with jealousy.

He refuses to look at Thor during the whole class and only participates when Thor asks him something. He wants Thor to notice the change in his behavior and realize what he did, but he doubts that will happen. It's obvious that Thor doesn't mind pretending that Loki doesn't exist.

It really fucking hurts and no matter how many times Loki tries to reassure himself that what he heard and saw didn't mean anything, it doesn't help.

Because it's obvious Ms. Foster is interested in Thor. And she's also smart and beautiful and someone Thor can actually go out with on a date without it being fucking illegal.

So _why_ would Thor not be interesting in her too, right?

He spends the whole time in Thor's class thinking about this over and over again and even though he knows he's only making it worse the more he thinks about it, he can't help it.

Once the period ends, he's one of the first students to exit the class, instead of being the last one to leave like he’s been doing almost every time these last months.

He wonders if Thor notices; if he cares enough to notice it.

Loki's mood is still fucking horrible when he gets home and he spends his afternoon worrying that Thor will text him and cancel their plans for tonight, having already decided to leave him for Ms. Foster, which he knows sounds a bit ridiculous but he can't help it.

His heartbeat increases like crazy every time he gets a text, but thankfully that message never comes.

To be exact, Thor doesn't even bother to text him until much later.

_The fucking asshole!_

**_”Should I come pick you up?”_ **

Loki glares at his phone.

**”actually better leave it for another day next week. I have plans with SOME FRIENDS-“**

He angrily types that, determined to send it to Thor all for a second, before regretting it and quickly deleting it, realizing he's being rather irrational. Their plans for tonight are still on and even though Loki is still in a bad mood, he really doesn't want to cancel. He hasn't seen Thor - in _private_ \- since Sunday and he missed him.

Which might be pathetic, but he doesn't care!

**"Nah, I'll be there. Might be a bit late tho"**

**_"I'll be waiting"_ **

Loki arrives at Thor's apartment half an hour after he was supposed to, for no reason other than he was simply still pissed and feeling petty and wanted to make Thor wait.

He rings the bell and worries his lower lip with his teeth as he waits for Thor answer, which only takes a couple of seconds.

"There you are," Thor says with a wide - stupidly attractive - grin and moves to the side, letting Loki get inside.

Then Thor moves closer for a kiss and Loki stubbornly pulls away, pretending he didn't notice Thor leaning in, and he proceeds to remove his coat and shoes. He turns to look at Thor once he's done, finding Thor's - slightly concerned - gaze already on him.

"Everything okay?" Thor asks and Loki is nodding his head before the words are even out of Thor's mouth.

"Yeap."

"You're not as good of a liar as you think, baby," he says in a fond voice and Loki scowls at him; he's not _that_ transparent!

"I'm _fine_ ," he insists, which seems to do absolutely nothing to convince Thor and it only irritates Loki even further.

"Sure."

"Fuck you, Thor."

Thor laughs at that and, instead of angry or annoyed, he looks amused, apparently rather used to Loki's brattines by now. Thor shuffles closer and Loki takes a step back, just to be annoying, but then his back hits the wall and he's trapped between it and Thor.

"What is it, baby? Talk to me," Thor says and places two fingers under Loki's chin, gently guiding his head up until their gazes meet again.

Loki was planning to not say anything and just be a brat about it until he decided that Thor had suffered enough for what he did, but well, if Thor insists that he wants to know, Loki will tell him.

"I heard you have plans with your _friends_ , tonight," he says and Thor frowns for a moment before realization hits him. 

"Is that what this is about?"

Loki shrugs; he won't make this any easier for Thor!

“I had to think of an excuse, baby, It's not like I could tell Jane anything about you," Thor explains calmly and just hearing Thor saying her name has Loki's jaw clenching.

"Yes, of course. I understand. I mean, what would you even say... it's not like you're celebrating today, anyway, _right_? And besides, why would you risk losing your chance with her when you can just let her think you’re single and available." He doesn't try to hide the bitterness in his voice and he raises an eyebrow at Thor when he's done, really wanting see how he'll answer that without making everything even worse.

He doesn't expect the fond sigh Thor lets out or the large palm smoothing his hair back, before cupping his cheek.

"Can we take the conversation in the kitchen because I'm pretty sure the candles have melted completely by now?"

"No, we fucking _can't_ ," Loki replies immediately and stubbornly crosses his arms over his chest- "Wait, what candles?"

Thor just grins and doesn't give him an actual answer as he grabs Loki and easily picks him up, carrying him to the kitchen in his arms like a bride.

It's really, _really_ annoying how effortlessly Thor is holding him up and how incredibly hot Loki finds that.

It almost makes it impossible to remain angry at him. _Almost_.

"Thor! What the hell are you doing? You can't just do this whenever we fight, you know!" Loki tells him and squirms a little in Thor's arms, mainly because he knows Thor won't drop him.

Thor is still grinning like an idiot and Loki is about to continue talking and complaining, not ready to let go of this yet, but then they step into the kitchen and-

"Oh," Loki says stupidly, his lips falling apart in surprise when he sees the romantic table setting. There are candles, a bottle of wine and even a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"Yes, _oh_ ," Thor says in amusement, setting Loki on his feet, and Loki feels quite ridiculous now, knowing that he made a whole scene for no reason, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

"Well, now this is fucking awkward... You could have said something before I made a complete fool of myself," Loki says accusingly - only half joking about blaming his little tantrum on Thor - and pouts at Thor, who seems to find the whole situation very amusing.

"In my defense, baby, you're quite adorable when you're mad," Thor tells him and this time Loki doesn't pull away when Thor leans in to kiss him. He sighs contently and returns the kiss eagerly, standing on his toes as he threads his fingers through Thor's hair, Thor's arms wrapped around his waist.

They break apart after a while, but don't really pull away, their bodies still pressed together.

"I'm still a little angry at you, you know," he mumbles - he can't help it - and lets a cute, little pout form on his lips, hoping it'll make him look less annoying than he feels. "I don't like that you keep flirting with Ms. Foster."

"We're not flirting, baby. We work at the same school, I can't not talk to her," Thor tells him patiently, nipping gently at Loki's lower lip, which is very cute and makes Loki melt inside, but he still doesn't give in. Thor can be as charming and as sweet as he wants, Loki has a goal and he's determine to achieve it.

"Yeah, that's why you told her you could go out with her next week..."

"Hey, I'm obviously not gonna do that," Thor says immediately, brushing their noses together, which - _damn it, Thor!_ \- is too adorable and Loki has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. "I'm just trying to let her down as gently as I can. I'll still have to see her every day at school, Loki, I don't want it to be awkward."

"You could still have said you're in a relationship, you know. She didn't have to know it's with one of your students... Well, unless we're not actually in a relationship. In that case, you can-"

Thor is quick to draw him close when Loki starts pulling away, shutting him up with a kiss. "I'll explain everything on Monday. I'll tell her I'm in a relationship, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes yes, I promise."

Loki plants a loud, open-mouthed kiss on Thor's lips and doesn't try to hide his triumphant grin when he pulls away. "Thanks, daddy! This is awesome, by the way. Did you cook, too? It smells amazing!"

Thor chuckles, shaking his head fondly. "You're an insufferable brat, you know that?" he says as guides Loki to the table and pulls the chair out for him to sit.

Loki takes the seat, grinning up at him playfully. "And yet you like me," he sing songs and Thor rolls his eyes, but he of course doesn't deny it.

The grin on Loki's lips doesn't leave even for a second during the dinner, his cheeks almost starting to hurt from smiling and laughing so much. Loki doesn't have any other experiences on Valentine's Day to compare this with, but he knows it's absolutely perfect. Thor even lets him have a bit of wine; Loki _is_ good at getting what he wants, after all.

He only hopes that Thor is enjoying this just as much and judging by the genuine, wide smile on his handsome face he is.

Loki feels all warm and fuzzy inside and maybe a little needy too, feeling like he's been away from Thor for way too long even if he's sitting just across the table. But he wants to be closer. So he just gets up and shuffles around the table, before climbing in Thor's welcoming lap.

"Hey," he says, already having forgotten what they were talking about only seconds ago and it mustn't have been an important conversation because Thor doesn't mention anything, just smiles at him.

"Missed me?" Thor teases and Loki might have been tempted to huff and roll his eyes at the question, were it not for the fond, affectionate smile on Thor's lips.

"Mhm. Very, very much," he replies, perhaps a bit too honest, but he doesn't care right now, especially when Thor leans in and connects their lips together in a lingering kiss.

Loki hums contently into it and threads his fingers through Thor's soft locks, gently scalping his scalp the way he knows Thor likes it. The kiss is quick to turn hungrier, more passionate, reminding Loki how really fucking horny he's been all week.

He pulls away, panting a little, his dick already pulsing with interest. "Do you think we can eat dessert later?" He asks innocently - the chocolate cake Thor showed him looked absolutely delicious but it's not what Loki is craving right now - and Thor chuckles, pecking his lips.

"I don't see why not."

"Good. Because I might have a little gift for you, too," he says with a playful smirk and Thor raises his eyebrows, clearly intrigued. "Now come on. Bedroom," he all but demands and Thor rolls his eyes, but Loki knows by now that it's fond rather than annoyed; they both like it when Thor carries him around. It's nice and sweet and extremely fucking hot the way Thor lifts him and holds him up while barely putting any effort.

Just like he's doing now.

One arm under Loki's back, the other under his knees, Thor easily carries him towards the bedroom, humming pleased as Loki nuzzles and kisses his neck, inhaling the sharp scent of his cologne.

"I'll never not find this hot," he says in a serious tone and Thor chuckles, slightly tilting his head to give Loki better access to the sensitive flesh of his throat. Loki licks and sucks on it until they're in the bedroom, pulling away so Thor can set him on the mattress. Thor climbs into the bed right after, immediately reaching to touch Loki, but Loki pulls away, the corner of his lips twitching up into a small smirk when a surprised, confused frown appears on Thor's face.

"Close your eyes," Loki says and Thor hesitates, but then does as he's told.

Loki's gets off the bed and undresses quickly, fixing the stockings that are attached to the garter belt around his waist. "Just a second. Don't look yet!" He tells Thor, as he checks himself in the mirror, feeling more nervous than he thought he would be. It's not the first time he's wearing lacy panties while being with Thor, but the stockings and the garter belt are new and he really wants Thor to like them.

Loki is pretty satisfied with how they look on him, if he's honest. The garter belt makes his waist look tiny and even a little curvy, the red fishnet stockings suit him perfectly - if he says so himself! - and make his legs look sexy as hell, the little bows on the middle of the panties and on each stocking giving a false sense of innocence that Loki rather likes. He hopes Thor agrees.

"Okay, you can look now," he says when he deems himself ready, trying to appear as casual and confident as he can.

Thor is quick to oblige and he curses under his breath when his gaze lands on Loki, his eyes turning dark and hungry.

"Fuck, baby. Come here," he says and Loki is climbing back into the bed before the words are even out of Thor's mouth, more than eager to touch Thor and be touched by him.

Thor's hands are on him the moment Loki is close enough, large palms running over his sides and thighs, fingers brushing over the fishnet stockings, making shivers rise all over Loki's skin. It's almost embarrassing how responsive Loki is to Thor's every little touch and caress.

"Couldn't have asked for a better gift, darling," Thor says, now looking at him, those striking blue eyes boring into him. Loki always tries to play it cool and nonchalant when Thor compliments him but he fails every time, just like now. A ridiculous, wide grin forms on his lips and he feels his cheeks burning up, probably having turned pink by now.

Still, he basks in the praise, only craving more. 

"Yeah? You like it, daddy?" he asks - even though it's quite obvious that Thor does - and leans in to nibble on his bottom lip, snaking his arms around Thor's neck. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Thor laughs, clearly knowing that Loki is basically asking for more compliments - it's not the first time it happens, after all - and he lets his hands drift from Loki's waist lower to cup his ass, greedily kneading the round cheeks and drawing Loki closer to him as he replies, "the prettiest, baby. You're absolutely gorgeous."

Loki is about to answer - _thanks daddy_ , because he can be a polite, good boy when he wants to - but the only thing that escapes his mouth is a startled yelp as Thor maneuvers him and he suddenly finds himself lying on his back on the bed with Thor hovering over him.

Then their lips are pressed together in a desperate kiss, Thor's tongue sliding inside his mouth the moment Loki parts his lips for him. Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist and tries to grind against him, moaning into the kiss when he feels the hard line of Thor's cock against his hip. He knows it's only been a week but it feels like forever since the last time he had Thor inside him.

He slips his hands between their bodies and works Thor's jeans open, before tugging them down along with his boxers. Thor groans and pulls away to help, removing them completely and taking his shirt off, as well. Loki's dick twitches eagerly at the mouthwatering sight and Loki let himself take his fill, more than enjoying the view.

Thor - the smug asshole that he is - smirks when he sees him staring, knowing very well what he's doing to Loki.

"Want you to fuck me, daddy," he says eagerly, legs falling apart in an invitation, his hole twitching and feeling extremely fucking empty, especially when Thor takes himself in his hand and starts to languidly stroke his dick. Thor always looks so unfairly good like this; a strong hand wrapped around his thick cock, a lazy smile on his lips, dark blue eyes trained on Loki’s body.

It’s absolutely ridiculous how much it all turns Loki on.

"I actually had something else in mind for now," Thor says and Loki is ready to whine and protest, but he gets to do neither because Thor's free hand is on him, his thumb rubbing at his hole through the lace material of his thong, and Loki can only gasp, his legs shifting wider open. "I know we said we're gonna eat our desserts afterwards, but I think I'm gonna have mine now," Thor explains and yeah okay, Loki is definitely absolutely fine with that.

"Well... what are you waiting for, then?" he asks cheekily, raising an eyebrow at Thor, who chuckles and gives his thigh a playful slap. Then Thor is gripping his legs and pushing them up towards his chest, all but folding him in half; Loki's always grateful for his flexibility when he's with Thor, especially because Thor seems to enjoy it so much.

"Hold them," Thor says and Loki obeys, squirming impatiently on the bed, silently telling Thor to fucking get on with it.

And thankfully Thor does.

He lowers himself on the bed, his mouth finding Loki immediately, nibbling teasingly on the flesh of his asscheeks. Loki lets out a quiet gasp and his hold on his legs tightens as he feels Thor's beard rub against his sensitive skin, especially so torturously close to his opening.

"Stop teasing, daddy," he whines - no time for that now! - and surprisingly Thor obliges him. He pulls the thong to the side, his breath hot against Loki's hole, making it clench and unclench around nothing but air. He's about to complain some more - Thor is an expert in making him impatient and frustrated - but fortunately for him this time he gets what he wants quite quickly.

Thor swipes his tongue over his entrance, first gently, teasingly, before starting to lick more determinedly, the way it never fails to have Loki moaning and his dick aching desperately for release in only a few seconds. It's not long before Thor builds a nice rhythm, lapping at him messily and somehow still skillfully, clearly knowing what he's doing.

Loki whimpers and keeps his knees flush against his chest, wanting to give Thor as much access to his entrance as he can, gasping for air when Thor finally starts pushing his tongue inside him. It took Loki a couple of times to get used to having Thor licking him _there_ , but once he let himself relax he couldn't get enough of it; riding Thor's face has become one of his favorite things. The fact that Thor genuinely likes doing it only makes it even fucking hotter, if that's possible.

Loki's drawn back to the present when he feels Thor nipping at his rim, his beard rough against his tender skin as Thor sucks on the sensitive ring of muscle, making the whole sensation more intense. Loki wants to reach for his cock, _needing_ to touch himself, but he's still wearing his thong, his dick trapped inside, and the position doesn't help either.

"Daddy, _please_ ," he whines, desperate and needy, hoping that Thor understands what he's begging for, not really able to form any more words right now. And, as usual, Thor doesn't disappoint him.

Loki barely registers what's happening as Thor manhandles him as he wishes; he only knows that only seconds later his thong is gone and his dick is finally free of its constraints. Thor is the one holding Loki's legs now as he dives back in, leaving Loki's hands free to touch himself. His daddy always knows what to do to take care of him!

He immediately reaches for his cock and starts stroking himself at a fast pace, knowing his orgasm is approaching, especially with the way Thor is fucking him with his tongue, eating him out like he's hungry for him. It's this part that always gets Loki; knowing that Thor _wants_ him, perhaps as badly as Loki wants him.

"M'close, daddy... D- don't stop," he moans pleadingly and Thor grunts, continuing to lick into him more determinedly, his grip on Loki's thighs tightening. Loki can't wait to see the finger shaped bruises he'll no doubt have later; Thor's marks look absolutely beautiful on his body.

He strokes himself faster, more desperately, as he gets closer, a whine of the word _daddy_ leaving his mouth right before he starts coming, shooting his release all over his hand and stomach. Thor keeps licking and kissing him through it, but takes it easier and slower as Loki rides the last waves of his orgasm.

It almost feels too much, but he still whimpers in protest when Thor eventually pulls away. His legs collapse on the mattress the moment Thor lets go of them and he stretches on the bed, a satisfied little smile forming on his lips. He watches as Thor wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then reaches for some tissues, so he can clean the mess Loki made. Loki hums and enjoys the light touches, still feeling too fucked out to speak.

He can't help smirking at Thor when their eyes meet, relishing the way it makes Thor chuckle, both fond and amused.

"What's that smug grin for? I'm the one that just made you come so hard you actually shut up for a whole minute."

 _Yes, but you prepared dinner for us on Valentine's day, and you still put up with me even after months and even when I'm being a little brat, and you want me, and care about me, and I am absolutely going to do anything I can to keep you. And something tells me it's not even going to be that hard to do that,_ Loki thinks, but doesn't say anything, only shrugs in reply, reaching for Thor and pulling him closer for a short kiss.

"If you really want me to shut up, you'd better hurry up and _fuck_ me, daddy," he says, clearly in challenge, and the look Thor gives him sends shivers down his spine. 

Loki decides to remove the stockings as well, not wanting to risk tearing them - they do make his legs look pretty amazing, after all - and he watches impatiently as Thor applies some lube on his cock and strokes himself.

He eagerly spreads his legs wider and grins when Thor is ready and finally guiding his dick to his entrance. Thor leans over him and catches his lips into a kiss as he pushes in, the hard length pressing against Loki's rim until his body gives way, welcoming Thor inside him. Loki gasps against Thor's mouth, breaking the kiss to take a deep breath, his hole twitching around the considerable girth of Thor's cock as he tries to get used to the intrusion.

It still burns a little but it only makes it sweeter, so Loki nods for Thor to start moving, rocking his own hips downwards, as well. 

"Been thinking about this- about _you_ the whole week, baby. Can't take you out of my mind," Thor rasps as he fucks into him, their eyes locked together. Loki knows Thor well enough by now that he's able to tell whether Thor is being honest or it's simply his arousal doing the talking and he knows right now that Thor's words are earnest. 

He grins, feeling warmth bloom in his stomach, and wraps his legs and arms possessively around Thor.

"Didn't seem like you were thinking about me earlier today, daddy," he says, the words almost a whine; he believes that the whole Ms. Foster situation is over, but that doesn't mean he can't play a little.

"That's not true, baby. You know I only have eyes for you," Thor tells him and Loki grins widely, rather liking the sound of that.

"Good, because you're _mine_."

Thor grins at the words, his expression turning into that half-amused, half-arrogant one that always has Loki's knees going weak and his dick throbbing with need. Loki is sure Thor is well aware of the effect it has on him and always does it on purpose; he can be an asshole like that sometimes.

Not that Loki is really complaining.

"Just like you belong to daddy," he says, pecking his lips, and well, Loki can't deny that; it is the truth, after all.

Thor has built a nice, hard pace by now, fucking into him with precise, unforgiving thrusts, drawing a lustful moan from him every time he bottoms out. This is probably his favorite position when they fuck; this way he can enjoy Thor's huge, muscular body on top of him, while also admiring the wonderful view of him, watching as Thor's tanned skin starts shining with sweat or how his brows furrow in pleasure as he thrusts into him, or how his muscles bulge as he moves.

It's all really fucking amazing and it only gets better when Thor suddenly has his hands pinned to the mattress. Loki blinks up at him - he was too distracted to even notice Thor moving; on his defense, being fucked through every inch of your life does that sometimes - and Thor smirks at him, before burying his face into the crook of Loki's neck, his hips still moving.

Loki curses breathlessly as Thor sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on his throat and he immediately tilts his head back, happy to give Thor better access. Thor licks and kisses every inch he can reach, sucking marks all over his neck and collarbone, while grinding his cock into Loki, rubbing at his prostate with every thrust. It feels good- _amazing_ , but somehow still not enough, and Loki squirms in Thor's hold, only managing to make the grip around his wrists tighten.

"Want you to fuck me harder, daddy," Loki says, trying to buck his hips and meet Thor halfway, but not managing to move much. "Please, daddy, I- I _need_ it... You know I can take it."

Thor hums, teasing the sensitive flesh under Loki's chin with his teeth, nipping at it, before pulling away and Loki whines at the loss of Thor’s mouth on his skin. There's a slight smirk on Thor’s face when Loki looks at him, which is definitely not entirely unexpected; Thor does quite like it when he begs.

"Yeah... yeah, I know you can, darling. You always take daddy's cock so well... Such a good little slut for me," he says, the words immediately making Loki clench tightly around Thor, the pressure in his groin increasing.

It's not simply the words themselves that have such a strong effect on him, but the _way_ Thor says them. He always sounds and looks so confident and sure of himself - almost arrogant, which happens to be an infuriatingly sexy look on him -, clearly knowing that Loki not only won't be offended by the words, but he'll get even more turned on. It might have been humiliating, getting off to being called _daddy's good little slut_ , if it weren't so damn hot.

Loki moans eagerly in reply, his mouth falling open in a gasp as Thor increases his pace, starts ramming his cock inside him with every unforgiving thrust he delivers. Thor slams into him mercilessly, knowing very well by now that Loki is perfectly fine with being pounded into the mattress. He likes it when Thor is being gentle too, but in the end he always craves hard and fast, the kind of fucking that leaves him feeling satisfied and absolutely wrecked afterwards, unable to walk and shaking on his feet for hours.

Thor keeps snapping his hips into him, his movements turning sloppy and erratic the closer he gets. Loki isn't far away either, his body tensing with his impending orgasm that's only a few thrusts away, as long as Thor keeps fucking him and hitting his prostate.

"Daddy... _Please_ ," Loki gasps, panting, and Thor grunts, sitting up on his knees and starting to fuck him with quick, sharp movements, bringing them both closer to the edge. Thor grips Loki's hips and lifts his lower body so the angle is better, and he only needs to rock his hips a few more times, before Loki's orgasm hits, Thor following him right after.

Loki whines and clenches around Thor as he comes, his whole body shuddering at the feeling of Thor's cock pulsing inside him as his hole is being filled with Thor's hot seed. He moans weakly and tries to tighten around Thor again, trying to milk him empty, a small proud smile making its way to his lips when it elicits a deep groan from Thor.

Thor collapses on top of him once he's done, thankfully steadying himself on his elbows instead of putting all his weight on top of Loki and crushing him. He nuzzles Loki's face and presses a kiss to his cheek and then another one to the corner of his mouth. Loki grins and brings his arms around Thor, only then realizing he still hasn't moved his hands after Thor stopped pinning them down. On his defense, he didn't have much time to think about his hands while being busy being fucked so thoroughly and then having a mind-blowing orgasm.

"That was fun," he says casually and Thor chuckles, nibbles playfully on his bottom lip.

"I'm very glad you enjoyed it, baby," Thor replies which is nice and all, but not what Loki wants to hear right now.

"Yeah, well... what about you? Did you enjoy it?"

Thor pulls away so he can look at him, a light frown formed between his eyebrows. "I thought that was quite obvious, darling," he says and places a little kiss on the top of Loki's nose, which is unexpected and sickeningly sweet and somehow more intimate than Loki was ready for.

He pushes Thor away - which only works because Thor complies -, making sure to keep his expression nonchalant, a slight smirk on his lips. "Just making sure you appreciate what you have and don't go looking for anything else," he says and Thor smiles at him softly but knowingly, like he can see right through him; and perhaps he can.

Thor pulls out carefully and then sits beside him on the bed, easily manhandling Loki into his lap; not that Loki puts much resistance if he's honest.

"I have everything I want right here, baby," Thor tells him and his stupidly beautiful eyes look earnest as he looks and smiles at Loki and Loki can't help reveling in the words, his heart fluttering happily inside his chest.

"Good," is all he says, but he knows that Thor can hear him loud and clear even if he doesn't say the words: _you're all I want, too_. "Now, how about some dessert in bed? The _chocolate_ kind of dessert, I mean."

Thor chuckles and nods his head. "Whatever you want."

Loki grins triumphantly, not that he didn't already know what Thor's reply would be. "Perfect. First we eat dessert, recharge our batteries, and then you can fuck me again while I'm still warm and wet from your cum. Now go!"

"So bossy," Thor mutters, as if disapprovingly, but he's grinning. "Sounds like a wonderful plan. Happy Valentine's Day, darling," he says and connects their lips into a kiss that's so sweet Loki might not even need dessert anymore.

"Happy Valentine's Day, daddy," he says and leans in for another kiss, wondering how the hell he could think that he and Thor wouldn't celebrate today, when they're so obviously made to be together. _Forever_ , if Loki has any say in it. Thor did promise him whatever he wants after all and luckily for him what Loki wants most of all is _him_ and that's not going to change any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💞💞💞


End file.
